Deception
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Sequel to Reflection: You are your own worst fear. And if you let your fear take over, it’s really your fault when they try to kill you. JxA
1. Hiding the Truth

**Disclaimers should burn in Hell. Who in their right mind would think _we_ (people on this website) would own a show and then come _here_? (Unless you're bragging, which isn't very nice.)**

**This _is_ the sequel to Reflection. You have to read that (unfortunately, since it's no good) before this. It's no good, because I wrote it a while ago, when I completely sucked at writing. But at the end, it got okay. Please read that before this.**

**Summary: _You are your own worst fear. And if you let your fear take over, it's really your fault when they try to kill you. JxA_**

_**

* * *

**_… 

"Jaden?"

"Alexis, he's not here."

"Jaden's… not here?"

"Yea." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, Jaden can't be gone!"

"… He is Alexis. I know it's hard to believe, but you… you have to accept it."

"Atty, what are you talking about? Jaden is here! Here!"

"No he's not Lexi."

A sigh.

"Atty, look! He's right there!"

A finger points to the mirror.

"In the mirror! Don't you see him Atty?"

A gulp came out from his mouth. "… No."

"What do you mean no? He's right there! Smiling at us! Hi Jaden!"

A wave to a former lover.

No wave back.

"Oh, I guess Jaden didn't really see us. We need to go tell him that we're right here!"

"Alexis…"

"Atty…"

A staring contest forms between brother and sister.

"Alexis, the only thing I see in that cursed mirror is-"

"-Jaden"

Another sigh.

"No Lexi, not Jaden. I… I know it's hard to realize it, but…"

He continued.

"The only thing in that mirror is blood. _His _blood."

"… N-no, what are y-you saying Atty? Are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

She places her hand on his forehead.

He removes it.

"Alexis! Don't you realize that the only possible way for Jaden to be in the mirror is if he was right behind us?" He was yelling now.

Silence.

Atticus panted. He didn't mean to yell, not when his sister was in such a condition, but…

_It was for her own good._

More silence.

Atticus felt even guiltier. Not only had he yelled at his baby sister, but even more so…

He **lied** to her.

"W-well yea. Jaden has to be behind us. That's… that's the only possible way."

She didn't remember a thing.

She hesitantly looked behind her.

She only met the cream-colored walls of her bedroom.

_He's… he's gone?_

… _No, he isn't. I don't care what you say Atty. I'll get Jaden back, no matter what._

"You're right Atty."

"I'm sorry Lex."

_He used to call me that too._

"Can I get you anything?"

_Yea, Jaden would be nice_. _But since you refuse to, no thanks._

"No, I'll be okay."

_**After** Jaden comes back._

"You sure?"

_Did I not just say that?_

"Yea. I'll be fine Atticus. I just… need some time alone."

_Yea, trying to resurrect Jaden from the dead. And **you** can't be here to watch._

"Okay. If you need me, I'll be right outside."

_Oh yea, that helps._

"Okay Atty."

He stares at her one more time.

She says nothing, does nothing, and he leaves.

_About time you left._

_Now… where's that book mother gave me?_

Alexis walked behind a mirror, a grim smile forming upon her face when she saw the black leather bound book. Grabbing it, she removed herself from the cramped space behind the mirror, and immediately saw Jaden.

A small smile rose on her lips. But it faded away once she covered the glass with a sheet.

Sorry Jaden, but I know as well as you do, that once you realize what I'm actually doing…

_You'll try to stop me._

She sat on her bed, after locking her door, and sat Indian-style on the pearl white sheets, leather book in hand. She slowly pulled the crimson-colored ribbon off, next using the key attached to unlock the gold lock. Once the mentioned items fell to the ground, Alexis fingered the cover, relishing the feeling.

_**Diabolus manus manus vadum rector vos ut vestry diligo.**_

She didn't care if she needed to make a deal with the devil.

She just wanted her Jaden back.

And that's exactly what I'm going to do.

_**Get him back.

* * *

**_

_**Wow, I actually started it. At 6 am in the morning when waiting for my friend to give me a ride to school.**_

_**I had fun writing this chapter, mainly because I didn't have to focus on so much detail. That was nice. **_

**Diabolus manus manus vadum rector vos ut vestry diligo_means _the devil's hand shall guide you to your love _in Latin. I used a translator though; you know what that means. It's probably not 100 right. _.**

**_Now as for my updating: If I _don't_ have a routine when updating, you can expect this _never _to finish. So I'll try soon._**

_**Maybe.**_

_**I would like it if you reviewed. (Hint: it was a review that reminded me this has to start existing.)**_

_**Love, Ivy**_

**Updated: Feb. 6, 2007**


	2. Replica

**Uh yea, not repeating my disclaimer speech.

* * *

**

"_Are you ready for the plan?"_

"_Yes, master."

* * *

_

"Good morning class. Clear your desks of all things, except a pen. We're having a pop quiz, seeing as not many of you participated yesterday…"

Crowler was answered with complaints and groans that went ignored. His eyes were directed towards the Slifer Red section, where a certain student had been missing for quite a while.

"Where is Jaden Yuki?" The class had quieted down at hearing this, and even though Crowler had asked this question every day since they found him missing, the students couldn't help but be silent, probably guilty because of any bad behavior that he had to endure because of them.

Syrus glanced at Hassleberry with worry. Jaden _had_ been missing for a long time, and Syrus was afraid he had lost to another duelist and had gone on some journey to figure out what happened…

Of course the possibility of that happening again was zero to none, and so Syrus forgot the thought and went back to worrying about Jaden's disappearance.

It had been over two weeks since he's been gone, and his friends were doing their best to cover it up, using the excuse that Jaden had a terrible sickness and could not even lift a finger, let alone come to class.

Of course, when Crowler went to inspect Jaden in his room (as well as give him a large pile of homework that he knew Jaden wouldn't do anyway), he found the truth.

Jaden was not in his room at all.

This caused chaos among the faculty, wondering over his disappearance and questioning his friends, who had to admit that they knew nothing.

Alexis had also been missing for a week, but she came back, refusing to talk to anyone except Atticus, and she didn't even talk to him that often. Many had tried questioning her, thinking maybe she knew what happened to Jaden, but she ignored them completely, her eyes devoid of emotion and her face impassive.

Crowler sighed at the silence, and proceeded to give out the quiz, and was doing so until the doors opened, revealing a concerned looking Sheppard, and another figure behind him. The two slowly walked down, the unknown figure not revealing his face, although there was something so _familiar _about him…

"Ahem. Students, I am here to introduce a… new student." No doubt all the attention was placed on Sheppard now.

He looked behind him, glancing at the new student, and looked back at the large crowd of students who were willing to postpone taking the quiz. "This is Takeshi, a transfer student from, where did you say you were from?"

The boy's face finally came to view, earnings gasps among the many students there.

"No way…" Chazz whispered, not believing his eyes. Syrus, who was sitting in another part of the room, was more shocked than ever.

"_Jaden?" _He cried out, bringing the attention to him. "Takeshi" looked up, his eyes darting towards the direction of the sound, and glared at the small blue-haired boy.

"Excuse me?" Syrus sighed when he heard the voice. It was deeper than Jaden's, but then again, he could have been faking it.

_And… and maybe the hair is a wig, or it's dyed!_ Syrus thought as he stared at the boy's black hair. _And his eyes… they have to be contacts. _Syrus looked away when the same pair of onyx eyes stared back at him, empty and emotionless.

_Jaden seems so… heartless… this isn't like him…_

"Um… yes. Well then. Be polite to _Takeshi_ here. Crowler, please go on with your lessons." Sheppard glanced once more at the impassive Takeshi, suspicious of his real identity, but left.

"So… _Takeshi_, what brings you here?" Crowler said frowning, completely suspicious of this new "transfer" student, thinking it was Jaden.

Takeshi didn't even bother to look at Crowler, making it seem as if he wasn't worthy enough to talk to. "My old school didn't give me what I needed."

"Look at me when you're talking you disobedient-"

Takeshi looked at Crowler's face, wearing a look that had many scared. He scoffed, and walked towards the Obelisk Blue section, climbing the stairs and reaching the top, where he found a seat and sat down.

"And why, pray tell, are you sitting in the Obelisks sections you Slifer slacker!"

Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you colorblind? My jacket is undoubtedly blue, so I put two and two together, something you seem to not be able to do."

Crowler glared at the boy with all his might, while Takeshi remained unaffected.

"How dare you, you impudent child! Stop pretending, and sit down in the Slifer section!"

"Why should I?"

"Because Takeshi- oh wait! You're not Takeshi are you, _Jaden_?"

Everyone's eyes landed on the boy in the back, sitting in the Obelisk Blue section without a care of Crowler's anger.

"Why does this school insist on calling me that?" Takeshi said, his voice deeper than usual and his head bowed. "First your Chancellor." He ticked off one finger. "Next, little boy blue in the front." He ticked off another. "Now, you."

He growled under his breath.

"Why don't you all get a life and stop calling me that!" Mindy, sitting two seats away from him, gasped at what he said, especially _how_ he said it. His voice was much, much deeper, as if he was some… some monster from a horror movie. Mindy squirmed away unnoticeably.

_Or tried to._

Crowler, dropped his hold on the quiz papers, shaking in fear, before regaining some sense and picking them up hurriedly and passing them out.

"Begin!" He said loudly. He quickly walked (ran) over to his desk, trying to hide the fear that "Takeshi" had placed in him.

Takeshi smirked at the reaction he was able to bring out, and quickly glanced at the paper in front of him. Reading it over, he filled out the answers quickly and looked at the people surrounding him.

In front of him were a few boys who had down a few answers, and had a bit of trouble with the other questions. He looked to his right without making it obvious, and saw a black-haired girl. He smirked again, knowing he scared her.

The doors opened behind him, gaining the attention of many. A blonde girl walked in, her face impassive, while she went down the stairs, gave a note to the transvestite (the name he had dubbed for Crowler) and sat down next to him, not even taking a glance at who was next to her.

Ten minutes later, Crowler collected the quizzes, and immediately, complaints of how they failed were being shouted out into the room.

Takeshi growled under his breath, and that got the blonde girl to notice him. He glanced at her without knowing, and his insides froze.

_Could it be… could it be her?_

"I'm sorry?" She asked emotionlessly.

"No, no. It's nothing." Takeshi responded.

Alexis usually wouldn't care, after Jaden … _died_, her world went crashing down. But something told her to look at this guy.

And when she did, her eyes widened, allowing shock to be the first emotion she's shown in a while.

_Jaden?_

She regained her composure, and walked out quietly when Crowler allowed them to.

_How can Jaden be alive… when I haven't even started the spell yet?_

She walked faster as she spotted her brother, but stopped before he could see her.

_Could Atticus have known what went on… he did before. But…_

_How did he know?_

She ran towards her room, intending to get her book, not noticing a figure following her.

_**Soon Alexis… you will be within my Master's grasp.

* * *

**_

**Ok. So I haven't updated in quite a while. Forgive me. I've been busy, and I didn't know how to start this… even though I have it planned out till chapter 7/8. After then, I'll just go with the flow. I'm good at doing that. **

**And sorry it's short, that's why I hate planning… not sure how long it will be when I post it.**

**(I do the whole date thing at the bottom to remind myself when I updated, and even though I can find it out on the Internet, I don't have complete access to the Internet 24/7)**

**Date Updated: April 16 (It would have been sooner, but ff decided to annoy us all and wouldn't let me update it.)**


	3. Realization? Not really

**Disclaimer: I almost forgot about this, but then again I don't care. Hmmm...**

* * *

_There has to be something I did wrong... Jaden __**can't**__ come out of thin air, he just can't!_

She stared at her mirror, her brown eyes turning darker.

_What did I do? _

Walking closer to the mirror, she placed her hand on the glass, wishing for something to happen.

_Jaden... _

_What happened? _

Her hand curled up into a fist.

_Is it really you? _

A knock on the door woke her from her state, her mind pushing back all thoughts of Jaden.

"Yes?"

"Lexi... I heard about what happened in Crowler's class..."

_Did you now? What are you going to do about it?_

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she brought her attention back to Atticus.

_Why am I being so mean? I mean, he's my brother and all... but he, he doesn't deserve me being mean to him... he's just caring for me. _

"Lexi?"

"Yes?"

"... Is everything all right?"

_No, everything is completely wrong! Jaden is gone, no he's not, but yet he is, but... _

_UHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

"... Everything's fine Atty--"

"Alexis--"

"--Really, everything is fine."

A staring contest erupted between the two, each one hoping the other would back down, both in the staring contest, _and _what they were trying to prove.

_Jaden, Takeshi, whoever you are, _Atticus thought, keeping his gaze on Alexis, _You will pay for making my sister like this. Jaden's dead. I know he is. No one can survive in the mirror longer than twenty-four hours. _

_Not even Jaden. _

"Whatever." She shut the door on him, leaving Atticus in shock. He was used to his sister doing that, since she had done so whenever he was "bothering" her.

But... she wasn't supposed to act like this. She wasn't.

And he knew who to blame...

Kinda.

_Whether this is Jaden's fault or Takeshi's fault, one of them will fix this. They better figure out a way to make sure my sister is safe, or I will kill Takeshi with my bare hands. _

_This is his fault. I know it is. _

_It __**has**__to be. _

_If not, whose fault is it? Jaden's? _

_**That's **__not possible. Jaden is dead. _

_Jaden is dead. _

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

_Is he..._

Atticus struggled to open the door from where the scream came, but the door was locked. He walked backwards, and slammed into the door, repeating this action several times, but it was of no use.

_Why the hell won't this door open!!! _

* * *

She gasped as she recovered from the shock.

_Atty was sure to have heard that scream. _

"What are you doing here?" She whispered harshly, glaring at the person who snuck into her room.

Black hair, black eyes. Completely different from the chocolate ones that she was missing, yet so alike.

Their faces matched completely. Same nose, same cheekbones, same _ears_for crying out loud!

But... he was different.

This wasn't Jaden.

She felt her heart break up more. If this wasn't Jaden, then was Atticus right?

Was Jaden really dead?

"You left this in the classroom. I presume you're Alexis Rhodes?"

_This isn't Jaden... _

_But, he has to have something to do with Jaden. I know it. _

"Yes. You couldn't have knocked?"

He handed her the notebook. "I was told I'm not allowed in the girl's dorm."

_Well that's true... but... _

"You could have given it to me tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes. "You should be thankful you **got **it. Maybe next time i should throw it away--"

"No, no, I'm sorry." She sighed, and finally looked into his eyes.

_Really _looked into his eyes.

"Thank you." She said in monotone, not realizing that she even said anything.

She was captivated. She didn't know why.

She didn't know how.

She just knew that for some reason, she couldn't take her eyes away from him.

And because of that, she didn't see the black mist that was slowly coming from his eyes.

She didn't realize it was seeping into _her _eyes.

And she didn't even register the fact that for some reason, she thought Jaden was alive again. Any doubt of that fact was gone.

She just didn't realize it at all.

* * *

**I'm SOOO sorry for the late update. I'm very stressed out right now, no joke. All this music stuff and homework and Eid and GAAHHH!!!! It's SOOO annoying!!! I don't even do some of my hw because I'm too tired and too busy. **

**ANYWAY, this is dedicated to **_**GxYu5598 **_**for being so dedicated to this story and always asking me to update. Thanks for always asking!**

**Love,  
Ivy**


	4. Slightly Burning

Disclaimers require too much effort. Ok, not really, but it hurts too much to think about them. Thump… Thump… Thump…

* * *

_What? _

"_Lex!"_

_Atticus?_

"_Don't worry Alexis! You're safe now!"_

_Jaden?_

"_Everything will be okay."_

_What's… what's going on? _

She drifted away into darkness.

* * *

"… can't find… wrong…"My head… 

Her hand found its way to her head as she clutched it, wishing for the thumping in her head to go away.

"What happened?" She heard herself whisper, her breath croaky.

Is that me? 

She was so thirsty…

"Alexis!"

Too … loud… 

Her head felt like it was going to burst into bits any moment, and she wished it would just so the pain would go away.

Make it go away… 

Her body was burning, as if pricks of fire were dancing upon her skin, with little maniacal laughter when they heard her groan in pain

Even thought her eyes were already shut, she closed them tighter.

Everything hurt so much… 

_Make it go away. _

But it didn't, and again she fell into an unconscious state, her body's way of protecting her from the pain.

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

"Is everything going according to plan?" 

"Of course Master, you didn't think I would let you down, did you?"

"_Of course not. __**You **__of all people are unable to fail me."_

"I know Master."

"I'm glad the appearance changed. They won't ask you too many personal questions. Just make sure that when it happens to-" 

"I know. Make sure the appearance stays the same next time."

"_Good. Continue with the plan."_

"I will Master."

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" 

"I'm not sure, everything seems fine!"

She could hear them, only her eyes refused to open.

"There has to be something wrong!"

Atticus? 

"There's no physical problem, unless she has some sort of disorder—"

"My sister does not have a disorder!"

More yelling.

"She had a slight fever, but it's been hours and she hasn't woken up!"

More yelling.

"I'm…" She tried saying. Her throat was too dry to say anything else.

Her body felt like it had cooled down, with nothing burning her anymore.

"Alexis!"

"W… water." She whispered. Immediately cool water rushed down her throat, helping her thirst problem.

She didn't stay awake for long though, as she fell asleep again.

* * *

She was sleeping again.

He had snuck in, his footsteps silent throughout the hall and in the room.

The nurse hadn't noticed him, simply because she was knocked out, as was her brother who was slouched in a chair. He lazily walked towards the sleeping body, a smirk on his face as she saw how she was in pain again.

_I like seeing how I cause you pain Alexis. _

She squirmed, possibly because of the nightmares that were haunting her. That was the purpose of his assignment; any other symptoms that occurred were just side affects that were caused after his aura entered her body.

He was a demon after all. Demons and humans were nothing alike.

He smirked as she cried out in pain, a slight whimper.

_Master will be pleased. _

"H-help!" She cried out, and his eyes glanced at the nurse behind him, who was still knocked out cold. She wouldn't be waking up anytime soon to help the blonde who was in pain. He walked towards Alexis, putting his hand on her forehead, cooling her fever down, but not getting rid of her nightmares.

_As "sorry" as I am Alexis… I can't have you get better yet. _

_Not until my mission is done. _

_And until it's unfinished, you'll have to suffer. _

… _As long as Master doesn't find out the pain you have to go through._His eyes narrowed. _Even though he claims to hate all humans now, I have no idea what he'll do to you once I deliver you to him. And if he finds out you were once in pain… _

He turned around and left the room, smirking when he heard her cry out again

* * *

**Hm, I wonder if it'll take you all a long time to figure out who it was in the last scene. I hope it doesn't, but you never know…**

**Please review. **

**Love**

**Ivy**


	5. Say Goodbye And Say Hello

**Disclaimer: Too sick to complain. Well, not really, since I find a way to complain anyway. **

**IN MY LIFE – **

**Grandfather has passed away. **

**Grandmother has left for home country to see said Grandfather. **

**My 6-year-old brother had the stomach flu. **

**I had caught I fever. I feel better now. **

**I… kind of disowned my dad who is separated from my mom… **

**Oh yes, midterms.**

**My mom can't drive (accident when I was younger) – its just me and my mom and my brother in my house. More pressure. Yay. **

**Lovely.**

**Yea, yea, the world hates me. I figured that out ages ago.**

**Anyway… Last chapter, mystery person was … **

**TAKESHI.**

**I thought it was kind of obvious though… there was no mention of Yubel or… Haou(?) in the story…Thanks for guessing anyway. **

**Btw guys, I have not watched TV in a long time. I use Internet now. So I have not watched Yu-gi-oh GX in a long time. (Duh) My friend has been telling me what's going on but I'm too lazy to actually process the information. Some of it stays, some of it goes. So this will probably have no reference to the current show. **

**Kudos to: **hitsuzenbutterfly.**You guessed right. Someone else **(cintayugioh)**guessed Judai… um, in a sense, since Takeshi looks just like Judai, I suppose that's sort of right…**WhiteAsukalover… **You guessed Haou, and since Haou is actually Judai, (right?), I guessed you should get credit too… **

**Ok whatever. **

**Ok, this AN is WAY too long. I'll shut the fuck up right now. **

**NO WAIT. IT's ALLY'S BIRTHDAY!!!! She's like, an impossible-not-to-like-person. She's a writer here on and one of my BEST FRIENDS! I love her to death, honestly. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY!**

* * *

_She ran a hand over her bare arm. _

_Goosebumps._

_She covered herself, at least she was attempting to. _

It's so cold… 

_She walked forward, listening to her footsteps as the echoed in the halls. _

_Were they halls? _

_Her dizziness was overcoming her, leaving her to lean against a wall full of cobwebs and dust. But at this point she couldn't find it in herself to care. _

"_Alexis."_

_Was that… was it? _

_No. There was no possible way. _

"_Alexis."_

_But… he sounded so close. _

"_Alexis."_

_As if he were right there… _

_Her eyes shot open when she felt warm breathing against her neck. _

_And the fact that his eyes were black with a hint of read… it scared her. _

* * *

Slowly, her eyes opened, as if she was expecting the nightmares, and it was something that was usual. 

And she felt she knew exactly who to blame.

She stood up from the bed, having regained her strength, even with the nightmares. It was odd, but she dismissed the thought.

Right now, she had to see him. Jaden… Takeshi… whatever he called himself.

It was him.

She walked towards the door, not missing the fact that the nurse and her brother were knocked out.

She ignored them though.

_They'll be fine. He wouldn't hurt them on purpose. _

They were the same person, weren't they? But Takeshi… something was off with him. It wasn't right. She wasn't entirely sure what he was… but she knew he had something to do with Jaden.

It was instinct.

As she made her way around the school, thinking of where he could be at the moment, her mind went back to the dream… her nightmare… the vision.

It was real.

She had seen that place before.

In her mirror.

Was this a clue? Undoubtedly, the man in the mirror… the one close to her in her dream…

Jaden was still inside her mirror?

Her brain was working on overload. Thousands of thoughts processed through her head at an immense speed.

She needed to figure this out, now.

_Where is he? _She looked everywhere for him, her attempts useless. She kept looking anyway. Without realizing it, her footsteps had led her to Takeshi's room, where she had found her hand about to knock on the door.

_Why didn't I come here first anyway? _She ignored her stupidity at the moment, and knocked on the door.

After a few minutes she realized he wasn't going to answer.

Sighing, she went back to her room, her mind thinking of what was true and what was false. When she arrived at her room, she opened the door…

And a hand silenced the scream she was about to let out.

A smirk adorned his features as he began to speak. "You've figured it out Miss Alexis Rhodes?" He pulled her into the room, slamming the door shut with his foot, leaving the door to lock itself. Even with her struggling, he pulled her closer to her mirror; the same one Jaden was left in a year ago.

"I knew it wouldn't take long, even with the nightmares. He expected you to figure out the truth quickly."

She tried speaking, her only sound as muffled noises.

He pushed her towards the mirror. Soon, she found herself staring at a reflection in the mirror.

He laughed mockingly, and pushed her into the mirror's glass.

Alexis hadn't realized it was a full moon.

"Say hello to Jaden for me."

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY! I STILL LOVE You!!!! I updated just for you! (I will repeat my former speech about her) Ahem:**

**She's like, an impossible-not-to-like-person. She's a writer here on and one of my BEST FRIENDS! I love her to death, honestly. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY!**

**And this was SUCH a fun chapter to write… I love the ending... **

**And I even know what will happen in the NEXT chapter! ... Only, I have no time to write it. :( **

**Review?**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
